Rogue
Description Rogues have little in common with each other. While some - maybe even the majority - are stealthy thieves, many serve as scouts, spies, investigators, diplomats, and simple thugs. Rogues are versatile, adaptable, and skilled at getting what others don't want them to get. While not equal to a fighter in combat, a rogue knows how to hit where it hurts, and a sneak attack can dish out a lot of damage. Rogues also seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to avoiding danger. Experienced rogues develop nearly magical powers and skills as they master the arts of stealth, evasion, and sneak attacks. In addition, while not capable of casting spells on their own, a rogue can sometimes "fake it" well enough to cast spells from scrolls, activate wands, and use just about any other magic item. Beside sneak attacking rogues can place powerful traps. Additional progressions Sneak Attack If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Trapfinding Rogues (and only rogues) can use the search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Evasion At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon's fiery breath or a fireball), she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. Trap Sense At 3rd level, a rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the rogue reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level a rogue cannot be sneaked attacked by another rogue, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target. Special ability At 10th, 13th, 16th, and 19th level, a rogue gains a special ability of her choice from among the following options: *Crippling strike: A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Note: The effects of this ability stacks with itself per hit landed. *Defensive roll: The rogue can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than she otherwise would. Once per day, when she would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the rogue can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the rogue must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, she takes full damage. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll-if she is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, she can't use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the rogue's evasion ability does not apply to the defensive roll. *Improved evasion: This ability works like evasion, except that the rogue takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks such as a dragon's breath weapon or a fireball and she takes only half damage on a failed save. *Opportunist: The rogue automatically gains a +4 competence bonus to attack rolls when making an attack of opportunity. *Skill mastery: The rogue cannot roll less than 5 whenever using the Disable Device, Open Lock, or Set Trap skills, even if in combat. *Slippery mind: This ability represents the rogue's ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If a rogue with slippery mind is affected by an enchantment spell or effect and fails her saving throw, she automatically gets one reroll. *Or a bonus normal feat. A rogue may also use her epic bonus feats at level 24 and 28 to select these special abilities. NWN comparison *The special ability options in NWN did not include a normal feat. *In NWN, skill mastery allowed the Rogue to take 20 on Rogue skills, even during combat/stress. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry, set trap and taunt skills were created by NWN and are not a feature of DnD 3.5. They have returned in NWN2 for the same reasons they were in NWN. *The skills ' balance, climb, decipher script, disguise, escape artist, forgery, gather information, jump, profession, sense motive, swim' and use rope are not implemented in NWN2. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. * Although the perform skill is in NWN2, it is not a class skill for rogues. External resources *NWNWiki:Rogue Category:Base Classes Category:Combat Classes